trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blood Renekton
To był zwykły dzień. Coś mnie tknęło, żeby zagrać w League of Legends, a że dawno nie grałem odpaliłem sobie mecz z botami i wybrałem Jarvanam bo pamiętałem, że to bardzo fajna postać. Botami oczywiście były Renekton, Ryze, Leona, Annie i Sivir, ale było coś innego. Renekton miał dziwnego skina, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Jego łuski były białe, miał troje oczu wyglądających jakby były ślepe, jego twarz wyglądała na pozszywaną a jego ręce były ostrymi szponami przypominającymi bardziej demona niż gada, a na rękach i brzuchu miał jeszcze troje oczu z pionowymi źrenicami. Nazywał się Blood Renekton. Pomyślałem że to po prostu bug i grałem dalej, gra jak to gra z botami szła mi łatwo, ciągle zaliczałem kill’a za kill’em. Aż w końcu... Wbiłem się pod wieżę, i rzeczony Renekton mnie ukatrupił, i wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Wyświetlił się napis ‘’you have been slain’’, i filmik jak Renekton wyrywa flaki Jarvanowi. Przeraziło mnie to, więc wyłączyłem grę oraz komputer. thumb|262px Nazajutrz poszedłem do szkoły, lekcje mijały mi spokojnie i nudno, w końcu udało mi się przeżyć większość lekcji, została mi ostatnia informatyka. Pan z informatyki pozwolił nam robić co chcemy, nagle przypomniałem sobie o tym co zdarzyło się wczoraj zacząłem szukać informacji o skinie Blood Renekton. Niestety, oprócz kilku wpisach na blogu ludzi, którzy go widzieli, nic nie znalazłem. Zafascynowany i trochę przerażony czytałem blog za blogiem ale nikomu prócz mnie nic się nie stało, nikt nie widział filmiku jak Renekton zabija Jarvana w bestialski sposób. Gdy lekcja się skończyła poszedłem do domu. Z racji tego, że była zima, było już ciemno. Jednak po drodze kątem oka zacząłem zauważać śledzącą mnie postać, ale gdy tylko się odwracałem postać znikała. Zacząłem myśleć że oszalałem, ale sytuacja ta powtórzyła się jeszcze kilkukrotnie, więc postanowiłem czym prędzej znaleźć się w domu. Szybko pobiegłem w stronę domu, i znowu kątem oka zobaczyłem tą postać... To był Blood Renekton. Biegł za mną, przyśpieszyłem, ale on też przyśpieszał, z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej mnie. Na szczęście udało mi się go zgubić, albo przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Może on chciał bym uciekał bym się bał, bym był jak zwierzyna łowna uciekająca przed myśliwym? Wszedłem do swojego domu, poszedłem do mojego pokoju i włączyłem komputer. "NIE BĘDĘ ZWIERZYNĄ RENEKTON!" - Wykrzyczałem do siebie. Jaki ze mnie głupiec, przecież on i tak tego by nie usłyszał! Więc odpaliłem LoL’a, ku mojemu przerażeniu był tylko napis: recconect Postanowiłem go nacisnąć, i wtedy znowu zobaczyłem tego Renektona. Uśmiechał się jakbym wpadł prosto w jego pułapkę. Postanowiłem go zabić, za wszelką cenę i w końcu zniszczyć Nexus by zakończyć tą chorą grę więc kupiłem nowe przedmioty i szybko zacząłem napierać na środkową linię, ale pod drugą wieżą napadł mnie Renekton, którego udało mi się zabić i znowu stało się coś dziwnego, zamiast ‘’You Have Slain an Enemy’’ było ‘’ You Shouldn't Do This’’... I wtedy mój komputer się wyłączył. Uruchomiłem go ponownie, ale on zamiast się włączyć normalnie odpalił od razu LoL’a, zdziwiłem się że bez włączenia komputer dalej mógł odtwarzać jakąkolwiek grę. Pojawiłem się znowu, i zobaczyłem ,że gra się cofnęła do momentu w którym zabijałem Renektona, cicho jęknąłem i postanowiłem dać mu się zabić, ale on mnie nie atakował stał przede mną, a inne boty się nie ruszały. Nagle Renekton zrobił ruch jakby przecinał ekran, poczułem jakby coś ciekło mi po twarzy. Wstałem od komputera, i poszedłem do lustra. Zobaczyłem czerwoną pręgę na moim policzku, z której powoli ściekała krew, nie wiem czy byłem bardziej zdziwiony czy przerażony faktem, że cyfrowy model mógł to zrobić. Wróciłem niechętnie do komputera, który się wyłączył. Próbowałem raz za razem go włączyć, ale nie działał. Postanowiłem powiedzieć rodzicom jak przyjdą z pracy co się działo, i tak zrobiłem. Nie uwierzyli. Powiedzieli, że popsułem komputer, i nie chcę się przyznać. Jedyne co ich dziwiło to to, że mam ranę na policzku. Powiedziałem im że zrobił to Renekton, ale oni znowu nie chcieli wierzyć.Sądzili, że kłamie żeby ukryć to, że ktoś mnie w szkole pobił. Rozżalony i przerażony poszedłem spać. Śniło mi się, że idę do pustej szkoły. Chodzę po niej, wołam, ale nikogo nie znajduję. Nagle usłyszałem śmiech, który dochodził z sali informatycznej. Więc trochę przestraszony poszedłem do sali informatycznej, gdy otworzyłem drzwi, od razu uderzył mnie smród odór śmierci. Niestety było ciemno, więc nic nie widziałem. Po chwili, gdy mój wzrok przyzwyczaił się do mroku, zobaczyłem scenę jak z horroru wszędzie byli uczniowie, i nauczyciele pozarzynani i rozczłonkowani, a nad nimi stał śmiejący się Blood Renekton. Chciałem krzyczeć i uciekać, ale w głębi duszy powiedziałem sobie: ,,Nie. To trzeba zakończyć." Podszedłem do Renektona ze łzami w oczach, on uniósł pazurzastą łapę i... Obudziłem się z głośnym krzykiem. Rodzice przybiegli chwilę potem, i spytali się co się stało. Opowiedziałem im mój sen, więc postanowili że jutro mam pójść do psychiatry, a dziś mam iść spać. Ale ja nie zasnąłem resztę nocy. Nie potrafiłem zmrużyć oka. Przed oczami miałem dalej uśmiechniętą twarz Blood Renektona. Kiedy zrobiło się widno, wstałem z łóżka i ubrałem się, po kilku godzinach poszedłem do psychiatry, który nie stwierdził u mnie żadnych zaburzeń, co mnie niestety nie ucieszyło bo to oznaczało, że to nie tylko halucynacje, a coś realnego, namacalnego. Wróciłem smutny i przepełniony lękiem, że zaraz coś na mnie wyskoczy ale nic się nie stało. Jedyne osoby, które widziałem to zwyczajni ludzie załatwiający swoje sprawy. Pomyślałem że to koniec. Wygrałem. Jestem od niego wolny. Wszedłem do domu, i włączyłem komputer, który odpalił się bez zarzutu. Dla pewności odpaliłem LoL’a .Nic tam nie było.Był tylko napis ‘’Play’’. Ucieszony nacisnąłem go ,i zacząłem grać jeszcze większą dla mnie pociechą było zobaczyć normalnego Renektona w drużynie przeciwnej. Niestety gra mi nie szła, więc postanowiłem włączyć mecz z botami by zdobyć wygraną dnia. Wstrzymałem oddech i wybrałem postać. Gra wystartowała we wrogiej drużynie byli: Ryze, Annie, Sona, Leona i Zwyczajny Renekton, i grało mi się znowu tak jak przedtem. Aż w końcu znowu udało mi się ukatrupić Renektona i znowu pojawił się napis ’‘You Shouldn't Do This.’’ Cicho powiedziałem: ,,Nie... Tylko nie to!" I nagle z monitora wyłoniły się ręce. Jedna mnie trzymała, a druga próbowała próbowała poharatać moją twarz, ale udało mi się cudem wyrwać z tego nieludzko silnego uścisku. Szybko uciekłem, i teraz z laptopa piszę do was, by nikt więcej prócz mnie nie popełnił tego błędu, i nie zabijał Blood Renektona, ani nie próbował grać z nim. A teraz błagam pomóżcie, widzę go wszędzie... On chce się zemścić za to że go zabiłem. O nie! On idz ... Are you Scared? I'm real. You don’t believe? You are next! ---- Autor: Kamatur Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:JESTEŚ NASTĘPNY Kategoria:Spaghetti Bolognese Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Umrzyłem Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Jakiś kretyn, który powinien być w wariatkowie Kategoria:POSTAĆ Z GRY ŻYJE Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:CNGCP